doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuka Minamoto
Shizuka Minamoto (源 静香), born 8 May 2001, is one of the main characters in the series, being the main female character. Usually called Shizuka-chan (静ちゃん) or '''Shika '''by others and is called '''Shizu-chan '''in the original manga. Profile Shizuka-chan (静香ちゃん), is a smart, kind, and pretty neighborhood girl who is the object of Nobita's affections. She is everything Nobita is not, being quick-witted, hard-working and clever in studies. Shizuka takes baths several times a day due to it being her passion. She loves bathing to the point where a slave trader had to allow her to bathe in an oasis, despite the fact that she had been kidnapped. Shizuka is very gentle and cares for weaker people and neglected dolls. She wishes to be an air hostess, nurse or a preschool teacher when she grows up. The jobs all reflect her gentle and caring nature. She is also known for taking piano lessons unwillingly, which is sometimes used as an excuse for declining to hang out with Nobita. Her true passions are sweet potatoes and the violin, in which her playing is as atrocious as Gian's singing. Shizuka will, in the future, become Nobita's wife and the mother of his child in the timeline. Shizuka also has a split personality. There are scenes that show her sleeping and eating at the same time, stealing her mother's lipstick to play, fell over because stepping on a banana peelings. Shizuka and Nobita hugged each other many times, in lots of episodes it is shown that Shizuka helps Nobita to stand if he falls down, she helps him to put medicine on him, and she loves Nobita much much more than her other friends. Family members Shizuka's mother is a kind woman. Shizuka's father appeared in only a few episodes, so not much is known about him. Relationship *Nobita - She often spends her time with him, but she gets angry when Nobita tries to peep in her bathroom. She knows he is whole-hearted. She is also very protective of Nobita when he gets 0 on a test or when he is bullied by Suneo and Gian. In the future, they will get married and Shizuka will be the mother of Nobisuke. *Gian - Shizuka and Gian are very good friends, but Shizuka gets worried when Gian invites her to his music concerts along with her other friends. *Suneo - Suneo and Shizuka are very close friends. He invites Shizuka, Nobita, Gian, and sometimes Doraemon to his house and tries to ask them to come with him at trip (in which Nobita often/sometimes got a chance to come with them). *Dekisugi - Shizuka and Dekisugi usually discuss their academic works and share their interest in intellectual subjects that Nobita finds boring. They always go to each other's houses to do homework and sometimes Dekisugi cooks with her in the kitchen. *Doraemon - Shizuka often invites Doraemon and Nobita to taste the cakes and cookies she made. Shizuka and Doraemon usually find Nobita's idiotic thoughts amusing. Shizu.jpg|Shizuka marrying Nobita. Kazuyo Aoki.jpg|Shizuka's Japanese voice actress as of the 2005 anime. shizuka.gif|Shizuka Minamoto. post14.png|Shizuka's dream house. shizukaseenobitabath.JPG|Shizuka accidentally finding Nobita bathing. sh.jpg|Shizuka dressed as a cat. post12.png|Shizuka on her birthday. Nobita_Shizuka03.jpg|Shizuka and Nobita sharing an umbrella. Shizuka Minamoto 2008.JPG|Shizuka as she appears in the 2008 movie. Mhlql1v97rl00l9_Shizuka_Minamoto.jpg|Shizuka as she appears in the 2007 movie. 382446_10151683861518278_1699600664_n.jpg|Shizuka with her friends running to Rokoro village as the enemies arrive there. Trivia * She makes a cameo appearance in the second episode of Arakawa Under the Bridge, where she is shown in a bathtub covering up when Nobita sees her. This was the main character's visual of what women usually do when men see them take a bath. *Despite the fact that she seems to be closer to Dekisugi than Nobita, she never addresses him by his real name. *Whenever she's related to birds, Shizuka's always related to the swan, which represents beauty and elegance. *Her official Chinese name is "静香靜香, jìng xiāng". More of her alternative names in Chinese can be found here. Voice actors Shizuka was voiced by Masako Ebisu in the 1973 anime, by Michiko Nomura in the 1979 anime, and is currently voiced by Yumi Kakazu in the 2005 anime. vi:Minamoto Shizuka Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:The Doraemons Characters Category:Female